


Thunder

by Lia (Kim_AiLee)



Series: April showers bring May flowers [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 1st part, Attempt at poetic drama lmao, Don’t copy it on another site!!, Heavy Angst, It’s mine, I’m French also, M/M, Not enough Sugar but WooSang is beautiful, One Shot, Sad!Yeosang, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, The Second is a ball of fluff I swear, We Love ATEEZ, Why does I continue writing angst when I hate it, so sorry for any mistakes, violence implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_AiLee/pseuds/Lia
Summary: He was scared of the Thunder,He was afraid of losing him°Heavy mention of Suicide°°Heavy Subject°Please, read with precaution. This story depicts Suicide and self-hatred. It’s not a happy story where you will laugh at the end but I promise you that I already wrote a second part which is a ball of fluff!Thanks for reading, this is my first work on AO3 but you can find me on Watpad under ‘Angels_Official’ and on AFF under ‘Kim_AiLee’See you at the endLiaPS : I suggest you to read it with ‘When the party is over’ by Billie Eilish or ‘How does it Feel’ by Anna Blue if you want a less depressed rythme.This story is mine. I don’t give my green light for this story to be posted on another site than AO3. Please, if you see it somewhere else, tell me. I’m a law student, I’ll sue those peoples who doesn’t respect the author’s right!
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: April showers bring May flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544275
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Thunder

The raindrops fall gently as the wind blows harder and harder, making his fangs whip his face tight with pain. He is hurt.

Lightning flashes suddenly appear, striping the sky with light, accompanying this end-of-the-world scenery with thumping noises and hiding its tears which falls freely on his red cheeks because of the wounds humans made.

The tears on his face merges with those of the sky that crash more and more quickly on his porcelain face. Washing and hiding his distress.

He advances ever further, ignoring the storm that terrifies him so much, getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff that the celestial light illuminates, revealing a chasm ending in the abyss.

The wind tries to hold him back, increasing his power to make him move back, but his misfortune is far too great for the wind to stops him.

He used to laugh before

He's crying now.

The smile on his face replaced with a grimace of pain.

His body and his soul are covered with scars that will never leave, engraved in scarlet ink in his being.

Another flash illuminates the sky, making him jump, startled and thinking they are here to finish and kill him.

He walks.

He is closer and closer to the cliff that connects his world to that of the Dead.

Only a few more meters before being freed from all his misfortunes.

They will not kill him. He will not give them this pleasure. He will end his miserable life by himself. This is all he deserves for being a freak, a gay, a stupid, an idiot and a whore. Or so they say.

When he reached the edge of the precipice, he looked up at the sky as chaotic as his soul, at its lightning flashes that only screamed without hurting and at the rain that only erased the make-up he used to wear in order to hide everything.

At the edge of the Portal he is washed of all its ornaments and false pretenses.

He is himself for the first time in a long time and it hurts as much it's feels good to be him, again.

A last look at this dark sky, like a defiant look at the existence that made him suffer so much. They win. But he wins too. By keeping the pleasure of death for himself, he gives them a fuck, showing them they never had a complete control over him.

The voice in his head is cheering him up, telling him to continue. All of this is worth it because, after death, their is only peace.

He leans forward, closing his eyes while his body is in precarious balance and the foams lynches his face, perfectly matching his wounded soul.

The noise of the Sea and the Sky resounds in this vast expanse without habitation because of the risks involved.

He leans forward, closing his eyes to better feel this sensation. The one that everything is over and there's nothing more to do.

He felt it all his childhood so, like the storm, he is no longer afraid of it. He will embrace Death.

The waves and thunder roared a little more, urging him to join the world of the Dead that had been waiting for him for so long. He dragged his death, thinking he could escape. But Fate is a bitch and he came to realize that nothing will never change for him in this life. Death seems like the best and peaceful option.

What does it means to live in Hell when he could die and go to Heaven?

He is ready to jump, to ends his life but, as his body tips over, wind always trying to stop him, an arm holds him firmly, keeping him on the hard ground and a flash of light streaked the sky, illuminating the face of a boy no more older than him.

"You stay with me!" Screams the young man, tears mixed with the rain running down his cheeks. Despair and fears in his eyes. 

"I can't take it anymore, WooYoung... I'm tired of living like this! Nothing changes and nothing will ever change!" Yells the boy as he struggles to freed himself for the boy. He has to die!

"Stop spouting nonsense! You idiot! You keep everything to yourself! Ask for help and stop suffering alone! What should I do if you don't tell me anything!" His shouts echoes with the thunders, creating a beautiful music which sounds like a plea.

"What's the point, WooYoung? No one would have listened to me! No one will ever worry about me!" He says, hiding the noise of the raging elements with his voice cracking with tears. He is stumbling.

"Me! I would have listened to you! I'm worried about you! So stop being so selfish and don't blame others! You choose the easy way out by death YeoSang!" More despair, more sadness and more fear.

"So, it's my fault, is it?! Again and again my fault" He screams, tears rolling on his cheeks, darkness slowly enveloping him and despair sweetly increasing in him, as something warminside , keeping him from the cold and the hard wind.

"YeoSang. Please, I didn't mean that- I'm worried about you! I- I don't want you to die. Please! Trust me YeoSang!"

"You? Jung WooYoung, the most egocentric person I know is worried about me? A nobody beaten by every single person in school?! Let me laugh! You knew what they did to me. How they hurt my body, how they took everything for me! You knew it, yet, you didn't do anything! Turning a blind eye to me! I hate you, Jung WooYoung!" Heartbroken, sad, disappointed. All of those emotions mixed with tears.

"YeoSang, that's not fair what you're saying. I'm really worried!"

"Wow, what an honor! Should I feel pleased that you are trying to save me to not have my death on your precious conscience?" He is being ironical, despair growing and his feet taking him back to the edge slowly. He needs to end things now.

"We've known each other since we were kids! I can't let you do that! I care about you too much..." The young man's tears flows more and more quickly on his face and YeoSang feels his heart tighten at this sigh. His voice whispers him to stop believing but his heart is always living.

"You... You're lying...! No one cares about me!" He screams to convince himself of his sad reality. He is alone. He has always be and he will always be alone.

"I mean it. Don't lock yourself in pain. If you have to, cry over me. I will cry with you. Hit me, I can handle it. Scream out your pain, I'll endure it. Everything. But please... Don't keep this to yourself..." His tone is imploring and a lightning bolt from the sky, flashes on YeoSang's face and his tearful eyes filled with a new feeling.

Hope.

"No... No! It's another illusion! You are lying to me, like everyone else who pretended to want to help me! No one can help me WooYoung! I know that... that I'm destined to sink..!" He moves backwards, again, approaching the cliff from which he was removed.

"YeoSang, please!" WooYoung screams, trying everything to make him stay with him. To keep him alive.

"Stop begging me... Stop it... Stop it! You're disturbing me!" He covers his ears, not wanting to hear any more of those sweet lies. Oh, how much he wishes to be able to believe them. Sadly, he knows what they really are. Lies. Lies to lure him about something he can't and will never have :

Love and Respect.

"I'm not lying to you. Stay with me... Please! I didn't help you with San and I'm sorry for this but I was afraid! Please YeoSang, I don't want you to die. I promise you I will stand by your side. I will always be with you so please. YeoSang! Don't leave me!" He collapses on the ground, his hair plastered on his forehead by the rain and his knees earthy because of the mud.

"WooYoung... Why do you looks so sincere..." He whispers, the unleashed wind carrying his sentence to the ears of the young man on the ground.

"Because I am" His voice is firm. He is stating a fact and YeoSang feels his heart getting lighter.

But the thunder rumbles again, showing his disagreement.

The elements are against the idea of living again.

The wind, previously its ally, began to blow in the opposite direction, moving YeoSang away from WooYoung and bringing him closer to the Kingdom of Hades. The Kingdom to which he belongs. Since his birth.

A flash of lightning

The sound of the wind howling in his ears and the foam whipping his face with force composed his requiem. 

In a final greeting to life, he smiles at the Heaven and smiles at WooYoung as the elements illuminate him as he falls.

WooYoung's cries are not even audible in the middle of this maelström of raging elements.

A flash of lightning.

It illuminates the scene and the body of the beautiful man sinking into this Abyss.

As he now merges with the Abyss, the wind calms down and only the rain remains, watering the still muddy ground and soaking WooYoung who only thinks of one thing.

He should have helped him before. Now, it's too late. YeoSang is gone.

He is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for reaching the end!  
Sorry for the Angst but this topic is quite important for me, it’s about my own experience when I was a child but, as the title of this Series, an other part is coming soon and will show what happens after (clue) and I swear it will be Fluff and Comfort. 
> 
> Don’t forget to give comments about what I should improve or what you liked and to subscribes or to give Kudos if you feel like it!
> 
> Thank you again and I wish you a good day/night!  
Lia


End file.
